


Summer's New Lease On Life

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Captured away from the world for who knows how long, Summer is finally offered the chance to earn a new life for herself, even if she doesn’t want to take it at first.





	Summer's New Lease On Life

Salem walked into one of her most visited cells, two leashes in hand as she spotted the woman she adored for all the wrong reasons in her white cloak sitting on her knees as her hands were chained into the air. Attached to one of the leashes that the gray-skinned woman was holding was her loving subordinate, Cinder Fall, wearing a smile on her face at the sight of the fallen Huntress. In the other hand was a leash leading towards a collared Seer grimm that slowly made its way in front of the bound woman. “Summer Rose. Still alive after all this time.~” The Grimm Goddess smiled softly as she let go of the grimm’s collar, chuckling quietly under her breath as she watched the beast wrap it’s tentacle’s around the brunette’s full breasts and around her neck, starting to lightly choke her without causing any actual damage yet. “I thought I’d gift you with a little treat today. One you’ve always enjoyed.~” The white-haired woman walked behind the fallen Huntress, biting her lip and getting on her knees just to tease Summer’s slit, earning a shrill moan from the almost naked woman.  
  
“What…. What do you want….?” The chained woman croaked out, opening her eyes and seeing the grimm right in front of her face, gasping quietly as she felt a felt a soft hand slap her rear end, causing her plump ass to jiggle from the impact. Even though she hated the moan that left her lips from the spanking, Summer was quick to bite her lip and gaze into the Seer’s rounded head, gasping again as the tentacles that wrapped around her breasts started actually trying to milk her. “I thought you were going to leave me for dead, Salem… But you’ve kept me alive…   
  
“Yes, for a little over a decade now.” Salem answered, sinking her teeth into the brunette’s rear and earning yet another moan from the chained woman. “Bound and almost naked while being chained up. Stripped away from your little girl and your family and used as my personal cumdump for when I feel like it.~” The white-haired woman found the perfect position on her back and underneath Summer with her hands on the brunette's hip and smiled, pressing the tip of her shaft against the other woman’s increasingly wet entrance. “Cinder, unchain her so she can feel what it’s like to be where she belongs.~” Of course, the goddess knew that the moment both of her prisoner’s hands were unchained she would drop down onto her cock like a rock falling into the water.   
  
The new Fall Maiden was quick to listen to her mistress’s orders, going around and uncuffing each of the prisoner’s wrists before letting her fall to the floor, giggling as she listened to the loud and slutty moan that left Summer as she was impaled by Salem’s cock, her own member twitching in delighted response to it. “Of course, Mistress. How does it feel to have her slutty cunt wrapped around your cock again after so long?~” The amber-eyed woman smiled and positioned herself in such a way that the tip of her own cock pressed against the brunette’s asshole. “Do you think this slut would like me going in dry, Mistress? I bet she’d enjoy the pain.” The black-haired woman started pushing the first few inches of her cock into the fallen Huntress’s backdoor, gasping as her length was greedily clung to by the woman’s inner walls.   
  
Summer, on the other hand could only gasp and moan as she was used, violated, and milked by the beast and two women who were buried inside of her. The two were right, however, about her enjoying the way they used her to their own pleasure while not caring about how she felt. Being a woman who had three teammates that always enjoyed fucking her at every chance they could, it was only natural for her to enjoy being used like this, but these two, Cinder and Salem, turned the pleasure up a couple of notches by raping her day after day, starting by focusing when her hormones were going crazy after having been in the grimm pits for days, raped and abused by the beasts. Words were at a loss to the fallen Huntress as she felt the two cocks starting to move seamlessly inside of her at the same time, with an opposing rhythm to make sure she was always stuffed with a cock. Things only got worse, or better depending on perspective, as she watched one of the Seer grimm’s tentacles find its way into her mouth, causing her to instinctively wrap her lips around it and start sucking it like a cock, even as it slowly pushed itself into her throat and past her no longer existant gag reflex.

 

Salem watched with a pleasant smile on her lips as she watched her cumdump’s breasts get milked right in front of her face, actually starting to lactate sightly for a reason that didn’t click in her mind right away. Though, as she continued thrusting into the broken woman, relishing in the way her cunt walls greedily squeezed her shaft, the white-haired woman failed to stop herself from moaning and raising her head just enough to wrap her lips around the Huntress’s perky nipples, starting to drink her milk. Every thrust she made caused her to bottom out inside of Summer and for the brunette she was holding to bounce in her lap just a few inches. Biting down on the woman’s breast, the grimm goddess easily earned an eager moan from her pet and the feeling of her snatch clenching down tighter around her length.

 

Cinder kept moving her hips as well, meeting her mistress’s pace as she continued to fuck the woman who was presented before her, groaning and moaning every step of the way as the brunette’s asshole clenched around her like her life depended on it. “I wonder if the bitch is pregnant. Ooooh, how exciting it would be if-”  
  
“No. It’s the effects of the Seer grimm milking her day after day. I’ve always enjoyed the taste of breast milk and thought I’d get a taste this time. Why do you think we haven’t seen her for three months?~” Salem scoffed at the maiden’s slight idiocy and hopes about the woman being pregnant, knowing that she couldn’t possibly be, no matter how many loads of cum she has dumped inside of Summer’s body. “She can carry eggs for our grimm, but nothing more than that. She already has a daughter that I bet she’s been wanting to make one of our own since she got to see Little Rose become her team leader.~” The gray-skinned woman smirked and bit harshly on the side of the Huntress’s breast, leaving a very clear bite mark that started to vein out just a bit like Salem’s skin, eternally marking Summer. “I should’ve done this years ago.~”

 

“Done what, Mistress?” Cinder asked, taking a look at Summer and seeing the bulge in her neck that kept growing and shrinking every second or two, causing her pleasure to spike as she continued moving her hips. “She looks like she’s having more fun than she wants to let on.” The Maiden laughed to herself and slapped the prisoner’s ass again, gasping as the jiggle the impact caused sent a soft vibration along her shaft while her member was buried inside, pushing her close to the edge of her orgasm. “Oh fuck, that feels good.~” The amber-eyed woman’s thrusts started becoming unsteady and faster than before as she wanted to push herself into the blissful edge of pleasure she wanted, grabbing hard onto the brunette’s hips. “Please let me cum, Mistress! Let me cum inside of her!~”

 

The captured woman gasped quietly as she felt the Seer’s thick seed flood down her throat with no warning, draining directly into her stomach while the grip on her neck only got tighter. The white-cloaked woman groaned loudly as teeth met the flesh on her breasts once again, causing her to open her eyes as she felt Salem’s familiar soft tongue swirl around her breasts and see nothing but the grimm’s orb-shaped head in her face. She would’ve screamed out in bliss if her throat wasn’t clogged, but the moment she felt both her grimm goddess and the maiden dump their loads into her there was nothing that could stop her from experiencing one of the better orgasms of her life, squirting her juices onto the Grimm Goddess’s stomach and underside of her gray breasts. There was no stopping her throat getting choked even tighter as her breasts were milked faster and faster by the second by the Seer, a gasp leaving her as she felt both of the shafts buried inside of her pulling out of her holes, leaving her feeling completely empty and craving even more than before. Fortunately, after a moment, she was allowed to sit back on the floor as the Seer and Cinder went outside of the cell but stayed within eyesight of her for a reason she must’ve missed as she felt the afterglow of her pleasure coursing through her. “I…”  
  
“Shhh. Shhh. It’s okay, Summer. I know I’ve kept you here for such a long time after you had only recently given birth to your daughter and starting your family, but…” Salem paused as she made sure that Summer was sitting on her knees, head held high and face pointed at her cock. “... I’ll give you the chance I’ve given you once a year.” The gray-skinned woman rested her length against Summer’s cheek, making sure to let the tip hang over the other woman’s eye. “You may leave if you would like to. Going back home to your family and explaining everything. I’ll even have one of my grimm look after you from a distance and make sure your…. Extra needs… are dealt with when you need them. You can even go back to being a Huntress and taking out a decade’s worth of hatred on my babies. All you have to do is get up and walk out of this cell and you can leave.~”

 

Cinder watched as the broken Huntress hesitated, the woman’s eyes locked on Salem and her thick shaft. The black-haired woman bit her lip and watched in anticipation, hoping to keep using Summer whenever she wanted, but she knew better than to say anything and interrupt the moment. Her amber eyes were glued to the brunette’s face, making sure to bite her lip to guarantee that she stayed quiet. Though, that didn't stop her heart from racing in the process.

 

“I… I don’t want to go back…. I don’t want to be chained up anymore, but… No one would love me anymore back home, and… I’ve given up on being a Huntress, being a mother, and being a wife… You have made me serve you for longer than I’ve kept track and I’ve learned to enjoy it…. I’m going to stay with you, Salem…” Summer licked the underside of the goddess’s cock, smiling softly as she did so and letting her taste buds be overwhelmed by the taste of her own cum and Salem’s cum. “But please don’t leave me chained up anymore… Let me roam the castle… I’ll do whatever it takes!~”

 

“Such a good and loving woman you are.~” The gray-skinned woman could hear her cum dripping from the brunette’s holes onto the floor in a small puddle. “If you give me a blowjob and swallow every drop of cum I fill your mouth with, then I will allow you to roam the castle. And I’ll even allow you to leave the castle as long as I am by your side if you cum just from sucking my cock. Think you can do that?~” The white-haired woman smiled and gently slapped her now fully broken pet with her cock, leaving a mark for only a few moments before watching her nod happily in response to the offer. “Good girl. Then go ahead and get started.~” Salem ran her hand through Summer’s brown hair, biting her lip as the other woman took the tip into her mouth like a dutiful little slut, a soft gasp leaving her as she felt the Huntress’s tongue wrap around her shaft like a coil.

 

Cinder watched from outside the room as Summer started quickly bobbing her head along her Mistress’s shaft, going lower and lower by the inch and sloppily slurping on the gray-colored cock. Of course, watching another slut pleasure the woman she loved was more than enough to get her excited and cause her to absentmindedly stroke her cock while her eyes were glued on the two. The Fall Maiden moaned quietly as she watched the fallen Huntress finally reach the base of the Grimm Goddess’s cock, just imagining how it felt to have the woman’s lips wrapped around her as well. The amber-eyed woman wanted to ask how it felt to have the brunette’s mouth wrapped around her member, but seeing the pleasured look on Salem’s face was enough of an answer from her.

 

Summer moaned happily as she worked over her Mistress’s cock, loving the taste just as much as she secretly did the first day she was captured, enjoying the way it lodged itself into the back of her throat and formed a clear bulge in her neck. Even as her nose touched the older woman’s pelvis, the mostly naked woman started to hum around the length that was moving in and out of her throat at a steady and fast rhythm. She didn’t care if she managed to push herself into her own orgasm during the process, not wanting to leave the castle and be away from Salem anymore, but there was no denying the rush of pleasure that was bubbling up inside of her faster than she was able to bring pleasure to the gray-skinned woman. Of course, the fallen Huntress wasn’t going to stop until she had brought the goddess into a blissful orgasm of her own, but she wouldn’t deny herself pleasure either. Opening her eyes, the slut on her knees smiled as she saw her Mistress smile right back down to her.

 

“That’s the way, Summer.~ You’ve certainly earned your freedom to roam the castle.~” The Grimm Goddess bit her lip as she looked down at her pet, loving the way her tongue perfectly caressed and played with her length. Each and every second that passed was just another that pushed her closer to her orgasm, but as she listened to the way Summer moaned around her length, it became clear that the slut was going to reach her first. Even as Salem looked down and ran her hand through the fallen Huntress’s hair, she was able to tell that her pet wasn’t using her hands to masturbate as well. With a quick yank, the gray-skinned woman pulled the brunette down to her base, causing her to gag around her length just before hearing a soft squeal and liquid splattering on the floor below her. “Awe, look at you, Summer.” Salem continued running her hand through the other’s hair to comfort and encourage her pet to keep going, starting to rapidly thrust her hips and fuck her pet’s throat. “But you’re not allowed to stop until I cum.~”

 

The brunette nodded and smiled around the member that was still lodged in her throat, groaning happily like the slut she was as while starting to bob her head again along the cock she loved. Every movement that the ex-Huntress made was clearly full of love and practice as she ignored her need to breathe, happily and sloppily slurping on the Grimm Goddess’s cock once again. However, Summer was gleefully surprised as she felt rope after thick and gooey rope of cum flood the inside of her throat, causing her to moan out in joy and bliss. The fallen Huntress continued to bob her head along her Mistress’s length, making sure to swallow every drop and suck the woman dry. Though, as she felt Salem pull back just a bit and splash her fast with another rope of cum, the younger woman let out a soft and happy gasp, smiling and humming to herself. “Mmm. I never wanted to admit it before, but your cum has always tasted delicious, Salem.~”  
  
“Please, call me Mistress, Summer. It’s much more fitting to your new lease on life. That and you’ve earned the right to leave the castle as long as I’m with you, so I’m sure we’ll be spending a lot more time together.~” Salem held her hand out and helped Sumer to her feet, smiling as she did so. “Now, why don’t we go take a shower and get you cleaned? It’s time we get you some clothing again.~” The gray-skinned woman smirked and slapped her new favorite pet’s ass as the two walked towards the doorway, earning a small yip from the brunette. However, she stopped and watched Cinder continue to masturbate despite the two of them having finished. “Cinder, go find one of the grimm to breed with. Or let the Seer take advantage of you. We’re going to get Summer something nice to wear.~”   
  
Cinder nodded and turned towards the Seer, taking a gentle hold on one of its tentacles and smiling as she started to stroke it. “Come on. We’re going to go have some fun.” The amber-eyed woman quickly turned back to see her Mistress walking in the other direction, her heart skipping a beat as she saw Salem’s genuine smile towards Summer. “So beautiful….” However, that thought was quickly washed from her mind as she felt the Seer push a tentacle into her backdoor and wrap one around her throbbing shaft, already starting to take advantage of the Maiden. “Someone’s eager!~”

 

Summer stopped at the exit to her prison of the past ten years, smiling as she took Salem’s hand and took her first true step into her new life.


End file.
